Chief Jailer Sadie: Cruel and Unusual
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 517 | Beli1 = 3102 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Sadie Cruel and Unsual: Groan | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Lowers Striker characters' stats | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1260 | Beli2 = 7560 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Sadie Cruel and Unsual: Wail | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Lowers Striker and Shooter characters' stats | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2373 | Beli3 = 11865 | Title3 = Yeow! | Quest4 = Sadie Cruel and Unsual: Scream | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Master | Conditions4 = Lowers stats for all Classes other than Slashers, Boosters, and Evolvers. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5580 | Beli4 = 26215 | Title4 = On the Offense | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clearing all 4 difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Chief Jailer Sadie: Cruel and Unusual FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information isn't too difficult. You'll find any 800+ damage character rainbow team will work as long as you have a descent attack boost character to burst Sadi once she's close to 20% health. Time Delay characters are nice to buy some time but not necessary to win if you have high enough damage to take her out quickly. Mr. 3 is likely a better compromise here then GPU, particularly as she enrages herself every two turns, so any delay for over 1 turn is pretty much wasted. Mini-boss on stage four is , who should not pose much of a challenge. Occasionally you can run into , which once again shouldn't be a problem. Neither has any special abilities to worry about. Recommended Captains It is recommended you bring a slasher-based team due to the special conditions of this level. All other types will have their health and damage cut by 90%, meaning if you really want them, it better be for their special. A double Mihawk team will handle this fortnight just fine but requires perfects/orbs near the end to one-shot her. If you are struggling, use a Hawk+Doffy mixed team, or Double Doffy if necessary, to take her out while giving yourself more health. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman *Red-Haired Shanks or Shanks Black Clad Emperor: A type-based advantage against Sadi. *2x ATK Slasher Captain: These aren't ideal do to their weaker damage, but Arlong and Sir Croc will work in a pinch. Recommended Support Units *2 or 3 Time Delay Slashers. Don't bring Usopp as the every two turn enrage will make his 3 turn delay pointless. :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: Low cooldown to be ready for Minokoala. Galdino the Criminal Mr. 3 works great and better if you have his cooldown low enough as well. :*Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper: Good Character to finish chains for Minokoala, but save his special for Sadi-chan. :*Tashigi Marine Officer: Flower of Justice: A great slasher that can heal your team too for Coffin Boat runs. Hope you played during the Valentine event... *Slasher Attack boosters :*Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1: A descent damage reducer and attack boost character for the burst round against Sadi-chan. :*Koza Rebel Leader: the RR classic booster for slasher teams :*Shanks Roger Pirates *Orb Boosters :*Brook Cherry Blossom Melody: Another limited rare pull, but if you have him his 18 turn cooldown can be used and a descend attack for slasher attacks against Koala. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: If you have him on a lower cooldown, bring him as he will be an immense help for a burst round. Otherwise, don't bother as there are other slashers that will work and can have specials that you actually can use in battle. :*Maelstrom Spider Squard: A great orb booster for teams. *T-Bone, Ryuma, Red-Haired Shanks, Shanks Black Clad Emperor or any other high-damage slasher. Recommended Teams slasher can replace Ryuma }} slasher can replace Ryuma. If needed, non-PSY slashers like Arlong will work too. }} 15 Stamina Elite Ranking Challenge In the Extra Island quest Sadie Cruel and Unusual: Scream aim for the Ranking High Score, as given by Cre Lineup x Battle Results. No one knows the exact formula, but basically beat this level in as few turns as possible. The F2P Slasher options for at the time of this release are limited. Preferably, your F2P team will be a MAX level Hawk Eyes Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea, T-Bone, Urouge, Shanks Roger Pirates, with a friend Hawk Eyes Mihawk. You can pass the gold challenge if you clear the level in at least 13 rounds. Other characters that work include: PSY Slashers *Score over 60,000 and receive a Black Elder Turtle *Score over 160,000 and receive ATK Power Up x1 Cotton Candy *Score over 300,000 and receive 3x Rainbow Gems 30 Stamina Walkthrough slashers. | 4Boss = Minokoala | 4HP = 400,000hp | 4AttackPattern = Minokoala starts with a 1 to 3 turn cooldown. He will hit for 3,115 damage, and repeat this pattern every 2 turns. | 5Image = Sadi - 5.png | 5Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 5Tips = Kill off the grunts and stall on the evolvers. | 5Boss = Grunts + Crab | 5HP = - 17hp | 5AttackPattern = - Has initial Cooldown of 1-3. Attacks for 1100 every 7 turns after. | 6Image = Sadi - 6.png | 6Enemies = Giants + Evolvers | 6Tips = Kill off the grunts and stall on the evolvers. | 6Boss = Giants + Evolvers | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = - | 7Image = Sadi - 7.png | 7Enemies = Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer + Grunts | 7Tips = Sadi will preemptively put up a defense debuff for 999 turns. Activate both of your Mihawk specials. The grunts are surprisingly quite tanky and you will probably be able to take out only 2 without Mihawk. After the first turn, Sadi-chan will enrage the whole team which will put up an attack buff that lasts 1 round, and reduces everyone's turn cooldown to 1. She will attack every turn and put up the buff every two turns. Use a time delay character after she enrages. This will outlast here damage boost (3,200 damage instead of 4,014 damage). Keep hitting her until she is close to 20% health. If you go another two rounds without getting her close to 20% and she enrages, activate your second time delay character to again out-wait the enrage attack boost and continue to attack her. When she falls below 20% health, she will heal back up to 75% health. As a result, it's recommended to stop right above 20% and prepare a burst round. Activate your attack booster. If you have a single color booster, you can activate these, but they will not stack with Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1's attack boost. Oddly enough, Sadie's special can actually stack with regular attack boosts. So if Sadie is on a defense reduction, using Sadie against her self, along with an orb booster and an attack booster, can really cause a lot of damage. | 7Boss = Sadie Impel Down Chief Jailer + Grunts | 7HP = 600,000hp | 7AttackPattern = Sadie will put up a preemptive defense buff for 999 turns. She will follow a loop of enrage her team, and then wait a round. On the second round she attacks for 4,014 damage (3,200 if she is delayed and her attack buff wears off). Repeat loop. When she falls below 20%, she will heal back to 75% health. However, she will only perform a heal one time, so the second time she falls below 20%, she will not heal herself. }} Team Builder Helper Slashers who are Captains Category:Events Category:Pages with missing info Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission Category:Events with Missing Manual Thumbnails